


After-Curfew

by Dunebugger



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Spooning, Witchcraft, animal crossing music is in the background, curfew, light-up star decor, logan is just the right guy for the job, moon-lit nights, sleeping, snuggles, the scent of lavender, virgil needs help sleeping, weighted blankets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunebugger/pseuds/Dunebugger
Summary: It's been (unanimously) decided between the sides that in order to get rid of a groggy Thomas, a curfew needs to be set. Coincidentally, Logan decides to stay up late one night.
Relationships: Analogical - Relationship, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 45





	After-Curfew

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm still doing the Sanders Sides Sew AU :') just wanted to churn this one out - it's dedicated to another friend of mine. Enjoy!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eSfQrWXD94A <\- play this music in a different tab. It helps set the mood :D

My eyes drowsily wondered toward my wristwatch. 12:00. It’s past curfew. 

Ever since Thomas started to implement an earlier sleep time - who knew sleeping at 1:00 AM could impact a human’s well-being - it was each side’s added duty to stop all activity and then resume in the morning. Patton groaned and complained about the amount of pillow fights we might miss - with Virgil interjecting “Just how many pillow battles have we gotten into recently?”. Nevertheless, Roman agreed with Patton - this sleep schedule mess is exactly that: a mess.  
“Roman, you should know how detrimental the lack of a sleep schedule can be - we can’t work as efficiently with you all groggy.” I point out. Virgil added on: “Don’t you need sleep, Sleeping Beauty?”  
Roman huffed, but didn’t disagree. 

Well, compared to the others, sleep would do me good. Thomas needs energy to think clearly - whenever we decide to watch Netflix until 1 AM, I always get infinitely clumsier. Spill things. Trip over my own feet. I once spilled coffee all over myself because I tripped over my own feet. Little, minuscule mess-ups. Today’s events went similarly. Thomas spaced out during a conversation with a friend, and they thought we were being rude. Furthermore, the ingredients for an upcoming luncheon with his friends were not obtained because of our late recollection. In the evening, Thomas was just barely able to drag himself home after a whole day of shoots for our next episode. We were all worn out and emotionally tired.  
So, at this point, everyone should be asleep. I kept a time list of when every side went to their room: Patton himself had his lights out at least thirty minutes before 9 struck. True to his word, I suppose. Roman, too, had no signs of being awake, what with the lack of flashing lights behind the door and no “hyaah!”s to be heard. Late night adventuring, he said, is a gateway for Remus mischief.  
And Virgil? I still need to check up on him. 

I don’t think Virgil even had lights. His door frame was always engulfed with pitch black. He might still be awake, browsing Tumblr. Need to monitor that.  
For me, I had a case of insomnia. This anxiety must be seeping through Virge’s grasp. I sat at my desk, trying to busy myself. Thomas has drifted asleep on time, but I want to organize the thoughts of today into a neat pile before tomorrow - which is something that I promised not to do after curfew, but there really is nothing else to do.  
In one pile, random thoughts - courtesy of Roman - and a to-do list was next to it. Remus’ contributions for the day was dumped to the wastebasket - he himself was pleasant to be around, but it was unnecessary to be thinking about the possibility of an apocalypse. An empty, marinara-stained bowl with a post-it taped to its side, reading “Don’t forgetti about your spaghetti~” was placed to the side. Need to wash later.

I slipped away my bullet journal, rose, and wandered on over to Virgil’s room. If he was awake, some company would be nice. If not? Just to take a look to make sure he’s okay. 

I twist the knob of the doorway, and snuck a peek inside. Illuminated wall decor - white stars - engulfed Virgil in a soothing, atmospheric hue. He was clutching a pillow, in a curled up baby huddle. The weighted blanket was far too big for him, but his bed was like a nest of comfort. Pillows and several other blankets were piled onto the bed. He looks...beautiful. Serene, even.  
A small snore could be heard, slowly lifting the front strands of his hair up with each exhale. His eyes were scrunched, though, and upon closer inspection his figure looked more distorted and uncomfortable. Stepping closer, the room’s sudden wave of coldness reminded me of the different rooms’ effects on other sides.  
I could see Virgil peeking from under his weighted blankets. Matted auburn hair and bright purple eyes looked at me with a tense stare. “Logan...please, come here…” Virgil whined, throat raspy and scratchy. 

Immediately, I hurried towards the bed, lifting up the blankets covering his figure. Virgil looked terribly distressed. He was shirtless, but one touch to his arm showed how freezing cold he was. Taking his hand, I leaned in closer, slowly shimmying into the bed. 

I quickly shed the khakis and polo I was wearing, threw them over, and became the big spoon to Virgil’s small spoon. As Virgil snuggled and curled closer into me, I reached down and grabbed a handful of blanket. I covered the both of us, and instantly, small sounds of Virgil’s approval were murmured. I rested my chin on Virgi’s tuft of hair and placed a hand on Virge’s stomach.  
A moment later, Virgil snuggled and curled up even closer. HIs entire body was cold.

It was...amazing, to say the least. Being able to be this close to another side is definitely needed. After careful examination, Patton suggested I start getting daily hugs. Said it was comforting.  
I suppose he wasn’t wrong. My eyes went slack after a minute, and I started to stir asleep. With this dreamy-atmosphere, I strained to look around. I haven’t been here since Thomas was little.  
In the dark, the objects lit up by the illuminating stars seemed to have a mystical quality. The stacks of witch books, paired with unlabelled pearlescent vials, were scattered around. His bookshelf was filled with rows and rows of books. I thought back to the times when Virgil and I would sit in the common area, books in hand, just happily enjoying each other’s silent company. I should ask for a recommendation soon.  
Slowly, Virgil’s hand clutched the one that was on his tummy. It’s been a long day. I think that we both deserve a rest. After a long battle with my eyes, I surrendered and let them close.  
I gave him a small peck on the top of his head, and he nuzzled back unconsciously. I let my head sink further into the pillows placed around, as Virgil’s sounds lulled me to sleep. Inhaling the scent of lavender, I sighed with newfound ease. It was time to sleep.


End file.
